


对同学的诚挚道歉

by Kotoba127



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotoba127/pseuds/Kotoba127





	对同学的诚挚道歉

如大家所见，我已把此账号的所有文章全部删除。  
对于文中出现的【真实姓名】及【带有偏见的人物评论】此类不当言论我表示万分抱歉，对此我十分后悔。  
在此，我对所有文中涉及的同学作诚恳道歉orz  
从此我将非常注意不再使用任何【与姓名及名字相关的字词】。  
希望能够得到大家的谅解，也希望大家不再将这件事继续扩散。  
感谢理解。


End file.
